Rindu
by fauziapawesome
Summary: Hari itu, Yuuri Katsuki berkunjung ke Detroit. Ketika ia baru saja memasuki rink, Phichit Chulanot menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan mematikan yang lompatannya setara flip lipat empat ala Viktor Nikiforov.


Hari itu, Yuuri Katsuki berkunjung ke Detroit. Ketika ia baru saja memasuki _rink_ , Phichit Chulanot menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan mematikan yang lompatannya setara _flip_ lipat empat ala Viktor Nikiforov.

"Yuuri!"

Phichit tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

Cukup lama sejak mereka tak lagi menjadi _rink-mate_ hampir dua musim mungkin, mengingat musim tahun ini akan segera di mulai. Jujur saja Phichit cukup kesepian dengan kepergian Yuuri sebagai _rink-mate_ -nya.

Phichit bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Yuuri. Menceritakan ini dan itu tentangnya dan Calestino, tentang betapa sepinya Detroit tanpa Yuuri, tentang setiap langkah yang ia lakukan dan bahkan menuturkan dengan jelas rencana program pendeknya.

Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti berlatih untuk _skate_ berpasangan. Calestino tertawa kecil melihat kedua muridnya begitu akrab dari tepi _rink_.

Yuuri bercerita bahwa Yakov tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti yang Phichit dan dirinya bayangkan sebelum mengenal pria tua asal Rusia itu. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ceramah panjangnya memang membosankan.

Phichit tertawa mendengarnya.

Yuuri bercerita tentang Georgi yang nestapa karena cinta. Kasihan pemuda itu, katanya. Ia juga bercerita tentang Mila sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berani menggoda dan menjahili Yuri. Mereka cukup baik pada Yuuri, begitu tutur Yuuri.

Lama mengobrol sembari berseluncur sedikit membuat kaki mereka pegal. Phichit baru ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan latihannya dan berakhir dengan mengobrol seru dengan Yuuri. Cepat-cepat ia melirik Calestino dan pria Italia itu hanya tertawa dan memberikan _gesture_ agar Phichit menghabiskan waktu semaksimal mungkin dengan Yuuri. Calestino memang pelatih paling pengertian sedunia.

Phichit dan Yuuri menepi. Mereka bersandar di tembok pembatas sembari memerhatikan anak-anak yang baru mulai berlatih meluncur di atas es.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap kau kembali ke Detroit dan kita berlatih bersama lagi," Phichit membuka suara. Nadanya begitu sendu namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kecil.

Yuuri terdiam, pandangnya menuju sahabatnya yang berwajah sendu si sebelahnya. Manik kecokelatan itu menatap kawannya dengan sendu.

"Ya, tapi ya, kalau kau bahagia di sana aku juga turut bahagia," Phichit tertawa hambar. "Namun, memang tak bisa dipungkiri aku kesepian," tambah Phichit pelan setengah berbisik.

Yuuri masih tak bersua, menunggu Phichit berucap lagi dalam diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuri. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Phichit.

Yuuri tersenyum lembut, lebar, hingga matanya yang terbingkai sepasang lensa minus menyipit.

"Aku merindukan Phichit, jadi aku kemari," jawab Yuuri.

Phichit tertegun sesaat sebelum ia mulai menangis bahagia. Menghambur sekali lagi dalam pelukan Yuuri membalas pelukannya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Sembari memeluk Makkachin Viktor memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Berkelana di beranda instagramnya mencari tahu kabar tunangannya yang meninggalkannya dengan sebuah catatan di kulkas, 'Aku akan kembali,'

Lalu seulas senyum tercipta di wajahnya, tepat ketika menemukan Yuuri mengunggah sebuah foto di Instagramnya. Terlihat Phichit dalam rangkulannya dengan membuat _peace-sign_ dengan kedua tangannya.

 ** _Yuuri-Katsuki_** _Thank you for being my friend phichit+chu_

 _#bestie #rinkmate #roommate #phichitchu #yuurikatsuki_

Victor menyeringai, segera menutup aplikasi instagramnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai, Chris! Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke Alpen!"

Holla! Holla! Holla!

Hai, hai, hai semua seluruh pembaca yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca _fic_ penuh kekurangan ini. _Fic_ ini adalah _fic_ debut saya di _fandom_ YOI (terus aja _elu_ debut di tiap _fandom_ , satu _fandom_ satu _fic_ -_-) sekaligus _fic come-back_ (dipikir artist) setelah lama mengendap kadang jadi _silent-reader_ kadang ikut memberi _review_ alias cuap-cuap gak jelas di _fic_ orang. Disini saya hendak mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada semua yang bersedia membaca dan akan sangat berterima kasih jika para pembaca yang baik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk me- _review_ _fic_ ini.

Terimakasih, semua!

Tertanda

fauziapawesome


End file.
